My Band
by Green Devil
Summary: [Parody. 1st chap, Eminem's song 'My Band'. 2nd chap, Afroman's 'Because I Got High'.] The spirit detectives along with Jin and Touya can all rap. If you know the songs, you'll know what's going on. Rated for language. Please R&R! [Complete]
1. My Band

Author's Notes: Wud up peoples? I've finally come back to the YYH section and I have another song-fic for ya. Okay so it's really a parody, whatever. Anyway, this is a parody of D12 and Eminem's song 'My Band'. (Damn me and my parodies! ~_~) I've seen so many pictures of the YYH gang in a band so when this song came out, I immediately thought that they were singing it. And of course I had to add my too favorite demons in it, Jin and Touya! XD! Yeah, so, hope you like! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to . . .um . . .whomever the hell it is that owns them. ^_^;; Also, I do not own the lyrics to this song, only the parts I changed. The song belongs to Eminem and D12, not me . . .Why?! *sobs*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My Band"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Sung by: SD (a.k.a. The Spirit Detectives)  
  
[Intro - Yuusuke]  
  
I don't know dude  
  
I think everybody's all jealous and shit  
  
Cause I'm like the lead singer of a band dude  
  
And I think everybody's got a fuckin problem with me dude  
  
And they need to take it up with me after the show  
  
Because  
  
[Chorus – Yuusuke]  
  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band  
  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands  
  
Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man  
  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band  
  
[Verse 1 - Yuusuke]  
  
So I get off stage right and drop the mic  
  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like  
  
"Sup ladies? My name's Yuusuke.  
  
I'm the lead singer in SD baby."  
  
They're all like, "Oh my God it's him!  
  
Becky oh my fucking god it's Urameshi!!!"  
  
"I swear to fucking God dude you fucking rock!  
  
Please won't you please let me suck your cock?"  
  
And by now, the rest of the fellas get jealous  
  
Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas  
  
All the chicks start yelling, all the hot babes  
  
Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on stage  
  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
  
Cause they're back on stage the next night with me  
  
Dude I just think you're trying to steal the light from me  
  
Yesterday Kuwabara tried to pull a knife on me  
  
Cause I told him Yukina's my wife to be  
  
This rock star shit, it's the life for me  
  
And all the other guys just despise me b cause these  
  
[Chorus - Yuusuke]  
  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band  
  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands  
  
Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man  
  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band  
  
[Bridge - Yuusuke]  
  
My band! My band! My band!  
  
My band! My band! My band!  
  
My band! My band! My band!  
  
J: "The mic, hey, the mic. Gimmi the mic man. Don't play."  
  
{*Mumbling and fighting*}  
  
Y: "Dude!"  
  
J: "Gimmi this mic!!"  
  
Y: "Ah!! D!"  
  
[Verse 2 - Jin]  
  
You just wanna see a demon backwards don't you  
  
Hey dad how come we don't rap on pro too?  
  
Smash these vocals and do a performance  
  
But we in the van and he in a tour bus  
  
You don't want my autograph, you's a liar  
  
And no I'm Jin (Oh I thought you were Kuwabara.)  
  
And what the hell is wrong with our dressing room?!  
  
Cause our shit is lookin smaller than a decimal  
  
See I know how to rap, it's simple but  
  
All I did was read a Russell Simmons book  
  
So I'm more intact, tryna get on the map  
  
Doing jumpin jacks while get whipped on my back  
  
[Verse 3 - Kuwabara & (Kurama)]  
  
Look at Yuu little punk ass thinking he the shit  
  
(Yeah I know man find himself takin on a flick)  
  
Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Clue  
  
(Yuusuke: No I had an interview, not you two)  
  
You gon be late for soundcheck  
  
(Man I ain't going to sound check)  
  
And our mics are screwed up (And his always sound best!  
  
You know what man, I'm a say something)  
  
Hey yo Yuu! (Yuusuke: You got somethin to say?!)  
  
(Man no) I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up?  
  
(Man I'm a tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
  
And you ain't even back me up when we supposed to be a crew)  
  
Man I was bout to talk right after you, I swear  
  
(Aww man whatever) I swear man  
  
[Chorus - Yuusuke]  
  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band  
  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands  
  
Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man  
  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band  
  
[Verse 4 - Touya]  
  
They say the lead singer's rock, but the group does not  
  
Went from sold out arenas to the amusement parks  
  
I'm gon let the world know that Touya is hot  
  
I should cut his mic off when the music starts  
  
(Yuusuke: Hey yo it's-- )  
  
Ready to snap on a dumbass fan  
  
Every time I hear (Hey dude I love your band!)  
  
We ain't a band bitch, we don't play instruments  
  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent?  
  
And these guys acting funny every area code  
  
(Yuusuke: Touya carry my bag.) Bitch carry your own  
  
Can't make it to the stage, security in my way  
  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Obie and Dre?!)  
  
[Verse 5 - Hiei]  
  
God damn it, I'm sick of this group  
  
Time for me to go solo and make some loot  
  
I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps  
  
Till Kurama - slipped me some crack  
  
'Lose Yourself' video, I was in the back  
  
'Superman' video, I was in the back  
  
For the media, I got some suggestions  
  
Fuck Urameshi, ask us the questions  
  
Like who's SD? How we get started? (But what about Yuusuke?)  
  
Bitch are you retarded?!  
  
Anyway, I'm the popularest guy in the group  
  
Red ass eyes, bitches think I'm cute (Hey sexy!)  
  
50 told me to do sit-ups to get buff  
  
Did two and a half and couldn't get up  
  
Fuck SD! I'm outta this band  
  
I'm gonna start a group with the real Roxanne  
  
[Everyone: Singing like boy band]  
  
Girl why can't you see you're the only one for me  
  
And it just-- {*Yuusuke takes over*} tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my band  
  
(H: Man fuck this!) {*punch*}  
  
[Chorus - Hiei]  
  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band (Ha, ha!)  
  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands (Fuck Urameshi!)  
  
Cause once I blow I know that I'll be the man (Yeah!)  
  
All because I'm the lead singer . . .Ha, ha, ha!  
  
[Bridge – Yuusuke & Hiei]  
  
My band! My band! My band!  
  
My band! My band! My band!  
  
My band! My band! My band!  
  
[Hiei]  
  
The hottest boy band in the world - SD!  
  
[Yuusuke as a Salsa singer]  
  
I'm the lead singer of my band  
  
I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
  
I'm the lead singer of my band  
  
My salsa makes all the pretty girl's want to dance  
  
My salsa  
  
Oh, oh, oh, look out for my next single it's called 'My Salsa'  
  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa  
  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance  
  
And take off their underpants  
  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance  
  
And take off their underpants  
  
My salsa  
  
{*looks around and sees no one*}  
  
Y: "Where'd everybody go?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, what'dya think? Good? Bad? Sucky? Please let me know! I'd appreciate any kind of review. Yes, flames are accepted as well. It only took me about half an hour to make so if it's a bit off, sorry. Hope you liked and please review! ^_^! 


	2. Because I Got High

Author's Notes: Well, I wasn't really planing on continuing this fic, it was only meant to be a one-shot, but so many of you wanted me to continue that I figured I had to put at least one other chapter up. This one isn't as good as the other one though. I don't know if any of you have even heard of this song since the group was only a one-hit-wonder, but it's pretty good. So now I present a parody of Afroman's 'Because I Got High'. ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to . . .someone . . .important . . .Yeah . . .I also don't own the song 'Because I Got High'. It belongs to Afroman and/or anyone else who owns it. This song has a lot to do with weed so if you don't like the fact that the YYH characters are getting high, you shouldn't read and just stick to the first chapter. I tried to clean everything up as much as I could but there's only so much I can replace. -_-  
  
Key: Y—Yuusuke H—Hiei Kur—Kurama Kuw—Kuwabara J—Jin T—Touya E—Everybody other than Yuusuke  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My Band"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.2 "Because I Got High"  
  
[Intro: Yuusuke]  
  
It's like; I don't care about nothin man.  
  
Roll another blunt, yea. ([E:] Oooooo)  
  
[Everyone]  
  
La da da da da da ([H:] Yeah!)  
  
La, da daaa  
  
La da da da, la da da da, la da da daaa  
  
[Verse 1: Yuusuke]  
  
I was gonna clean my room until I got high ([E:] Ooooooo)  
  
I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high ([Kuw:] Un. [E:] La da da da da da)  
  
My room is still messed up and I know why ([E:] Why man?) yea heyy  
  
Cause I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
([E:] La da da da da da da)  
  
[Verse 2: Yuusuke]  
  
I was gonna go to class before I got high ([J:] Come on y'all. [T:] Check it out. Un.  
  
[E:] Ooooooo)  
  
I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high ([Kuw:] Un, un. [E:] La da da da da da)  
  
I am taking it next semester and I know why ([E:] Why man?) yea heyy  
  
Cause I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
([T:] Go to the next one, go to the next one, go to the next one. [J:] Bacurrrrrr!)  
  
[Verse 3: Yuusuke]  
  
I was gonna go to work but then I got high ([J:] Un. [E:] Ooooooo)  
  
I just got a new promotion but I got high ([T:] Yeah, yeah. [E:] La da da da da da)  
  
Now I work for Koenma and I know why ([E:] Why man?) yea heyy  
  
Cause I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
([E:] La da da da da da)  
  
[Verse 4: Yuusuke]  
  
I was gonna go to court before I got high ([Kuw:] Un. [E:] Ooooooo)  
  
I was gonna pay my teacher back but then I got high ([H:] No you wudn't. [Y:]  
  
Yeah. [E:] La da da da da da)  
  
They took all my stuff and I know why ([E:] Why man?) yea heyy  
  
Cause I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
([E:] La da da da da da)  
  
[Verse 5: Yuusuke]  
  
I wasn't gonna run from the cops but I was high ([H:] Un. [Y:] I'm serious man. [E:] Ooooooo)  
  
I was gonna pull right over and stop but I was high ([Kuw:] Un. [E:] La da da da da da)  
  
Now I am a spirit detective and I know why ([E:] Why man?) yea heyy  
  
Cause I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
([E:] La da da da da da)  
  
[Verse 6: Yuusuke]  
  
I was gonna pay my car note until I got high ([T:] Say what, say what. [E:] Ooooooo)  
  
I wasn't gonna gamble on the boat but then I got high ([J:] Yeah, un. [E:] La da da da da da)  
  
Now the tow truck's pulling away and I know why ([E:] Why man?) yea heyy  
  
Cause I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
([E:] La da da da da da)  
  
[Verse 7: ]  
  
I was gonna make love to you ([E:] Ohhh!) but then I got high ([Y:]I'm serious. [E:] Oooooo)  
  
I was gonna go down on you too ([E:] Ohhhh!) but then I got high ([Kur:] This shit is tripy)  
  
Now I'm jacking off ([E:] Ahh!) and I know why ([T:] Turn this shit off!) yea heyy  
  
Cause I got high ([Kur:] Aye yo!)  
  
Because I got high ([T:] Aye, do that over man, come on.)  
  
Because I got high ([Kur:] Come on man.)  
  
([E:] La da da da da da)  
  
[Verse 8: Yuusuke]  
  
I messed up my entire life because I got high ([E:] Aw. Ooooooo)  
  
I lost my girl and home because I got high ([H:] Say what, say what, say what, say what)  
  
Now I'm sleeping on the sidewalk and I know why ([E:] Why man?) yea heyy  
  
Cause I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
([E:] La da da da da da)  
  
[Verse 9: Yuusuke]  
  
I'ma stop singing this song because I'm high ([J:]Bacurrrrr! [H:] Baby! Ohh!)  
  
I'm singing this whole thing wrong because I'm high ([T:] Bring it back, bring it back. [E:] La da da da da da)  
  
And if I dont sell one copy I'll know why ([E:] Why man?) yea heyy  
  
[E:] Cause I'm high  
  
Cause I'm high  
  
Cause I'm high ([Kuw:] Are you really high though man?)  
  
([E:] La da da da da da)  
  
[Y:] La da da da da da, la da da da ([J:] He really is high man.)  
  
[Kuw:] Shoop, shoop shooby do wah  
  
[J:] Get jiggy wit it, skibbidy bee bop, do wahhh  
  
[T:] Oh, bring it back, bring it back, bring it back, bring it back  
  
[Kur:] La da da da da da, loo de do do  
  
[H:] Say what, say what, oh!  
  
[E:] Cause I'm high  
  
Cause I'm high  
  
Because I'm high  
  
([T:]Hey where the cluck at cuz?)  
  
[J:] Babacabacabacabacuurrrr!  
  
[Yuusuke]  
  
Well my name is Urameshi and I'm a spirit detective ([T:] De-tec-tive)  
  
And all the tolweed I be smokin is bomb as helllllll ([Kuw:] Excellent delivery.)  
  
I don't believe in Koenma's dad that's what I said ([Kur:] Oh my goodness) yes  
  
So all of you skins, ([H:] Skins?) please give me more head ([H:] Bwahahahahaha)  
  
([J:] Bacurrrrr!)  
  
[H:] Yuusuke mother fuckin Y-U-U ([Y:] Y-U-U. Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, un, un!)  
  
[J:] A-E-I-O-U ([T:] A-E-I-O-U) and sometimes W ([T:] Ha, ha!)  
  
[Yuusuke]  
  
We ain't gonna sell any of these mother fuckin albums cuz.  
  
Lets go back to Makai and find some more demon's cuz, fuck it.  
  
Fuck the corporate world biach!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Damn that was complicated. Well, there you have it. Not as good as the first song but there aren't many songs out there like 'My Band'. This was the only other funny song I could remember. Also, this is officially the last chapter so hope you liked, and please review! ^_^! 


End file.
